


duvet stealer

by falloutmars



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, literally just pure fluff, season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:53:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22379767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falloutmars/pseuds/falloutmars
Summary: As much as Jughead loves sharing a bed with Betty, she has one awful habit: duvet stealing.
Relationships: Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Comments: 16
Kudos: 88





	duvet stealer

**Author's Note:**

> hello everyone! i thought you all may appreciate this small fluff prompt after the events of yesterdays episode. well, it wasnt that bad, but still, a little fluff never hurt anyone. i hope you enjoy it!

“You know, Betty, I really like sleeping with you, but I wish you didn’t steal all of the covers,” Jughead whispers early one morning as he tugs the duvet towards his exposed and _cold_ body. 

Betty giggles from under the covers, gripping onto them with what Jughead thinks must be a death grip. 

“C’mon, Betts, I’m freezing here!” he protests.

She pokes her head out, grin on her face as she looks up at him. “Nope.”

He pouts, his best _please, Betty_ pout that works 4 out of 5 times. The 5th time being today apparently. Still no duvet, she still won’t loosen her death grip. 

Ever since she officially moved in with him and his family - and therefore back into her childhood home - they’d shared a bed every night, ensuring they made the most of it. FP was fine with them sharing a room, continuing a laid-back parenting approach, whilst making sure his two children were happy and safe. That attitude extended to Betty when she joined them, meaning there was no argument or conversation as to where she would sleep. 

Jughead knows how difficult it must’ve been for her to move back into the house where it all happened without any of her own family, but he is eternally grateful that he gets to share this space with her with his father’s blessing. Plus, he has the added benefit of cuddling up with her every night and falling asleep with her in his arms, so it’s a win-win really. 

Except, there is one downside. Betty’s unwarranted duvet-stealing habit. 

He’d been subjected to it before, having shared a handful of beds with her over the two years of their relationship. But then she clocked onto his mainly-faux annoyance of her habit and started playing on it. 

Which is exactly what she’s doing on this particular morning. 

She does not give up as easily as he’d like. Even the _pout_ didn’t work, so Jughead thinks there’s only one way forward. He shifts around, pushing his ice-block feet underneath the bottom of the covers. With a sly grin on his face, he shuffles his feet around until they reach warm skin. 

“Hey!” she shrieks with a laugh. “Get your feet away from me!”

“Nope,” he repeats in the same tone she used on her early. 

She struggles away from his touch, wriggling around. In turn, her grip loosens and he manages to pull the duvet away from her. She gasps as the coldness hits her skin and Jughead giggles at her. 

“Jug, please,” she whines, extending each word as she speaks. She frowns at him, watching as he wraps the duvet around himself. 

“Ah, nice and warm,” he teases, snuggling down into his duvet burrito, grin on his face. 

She rolls her eyes at him, and he thinks he’s won, but then she pulls out her number one fail-proof tactic: the Betty Cooper pout.

Now, he got this tactic from her, but as proven by his earlier attempts, it is _not_ fail-proof. It works more often than not, apart from in situations like this, where her self-control outdoes him. _Her_ pout, on the other hand, gets him every single damn time. And doesn’t she know it, using it to her advantage far more than either of them would be willing to admit. 

He tries, he really tries to not let it get to him. “Betts, that’s so unfair,” he groans, ensuring he holds tightly onto the duvet.

“I don’t know what you’re on about, Juggie,” she says, feigning innocence, before returning to her overly cute pout. She shuffles closer to him, toying with the edge of the covers, and he’s already halfway to giving in to her. 

He won’t let her know that, though. “I think I might just… go back to sleep,” he says, a glint in his eye before he closes them. 

“Juggie, c’mon.” She’s whining again, probably knowing that it’ll get his attention.

He opens his eyes to her smirking at him. “What?” he laughs.

She shrugs her shoulders, realizing that she’s _won_.

“Fine,” he groans, unrolling his blanket burrito and laying half of it over her. He rolls his eyes affectionately as she cuddles into him. They both close their eyes, and he wraps his arms around her, ready to go back to sleep.

“I love you,” she whispers, placing a kiss over his heart.

“I know,” he replies, grin evident in his voice. 

“Hey!” She moves suddenly, sitting upright and dragging the covers off of him. 

His eyes snap open as the cold hits him again. “Betty--” He drags out the second syllable for dramatic effect, and she just laughs. “I love you too, now let me have some covers.”

Surprisingly, she does, laying back down next to him and covering them both with the pink duvet. She shifts around until she’s laying as the little spoon and his arms instinctively wrap around her, moving her even closer to him. 

“Night, Jug,” she whispers this time, even though it’s 7 in the morning. 

“I do love you, you know? I just don’t love your duvet stealing habits so much,” he replies sleepily. 

She giggles. “I love you too, but just to warn you, if I wasn’t so comfy right now I’d be stealing them again.” 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! i hope you enjoyed a small snapshot of betty and jughead's lives, or as i like to call it: what we deserve in canon but will never get.
> 
> as always, any and all kudos and comments are incredibly appreciated (honestly ao3 emails keep me going), so thank you for those :')


End file.
